HurtComfort FXFP
by Pluviophilian
Summary: Finn is hurt of their breakup and tries to forget about it. Until Phoebe wants him back Classic Drama not (Lame)


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"At night in the Cloud above the Fire Kingdom where Phoebe is Cheating on Finn. "You are so Romantic." Phoebe giggled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Indeed I am" Cloud Prince said moving his brows up and down while dancing In front of Phoebe without his Shirt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Meanwhile Finn had a new Cursed Treasure, A red gem that is stuck behind his right hand right above his other cursed treasure, the Grass Sword./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"FInn is searching for Phoebe inside the Castle and saw Cinammon Bun posted behind the Palace. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey CB, Have you Seen Fp?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""She said she had to see Someone and not Tell you about it", CB said slightly confused of what he said and then realized./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Please don't Tell Flame Princess", CB said anxiously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""FP is seeing someone, I dont like the sound of this." Finn thought while rushing out of the Castle, But brushed the feeling off, "maybe its just business or some sort of king stuff." He thought, but still worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When he was Outside the Palace he saw a Peculiar cloud floating above the castle, the Cloud looked more like a cabin than any other clouds. "Hmmmm, I think I'll go check it out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey man, so you talked to FP yet?, Where is she?" Jake said casually while eating a Burito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""She is not in the Castle, CB said she went to see Someone." Finn said Worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ooooh, thats not Good man, you better go find her before its too late."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Speaking of which can you take me to that cloud over there that looks like a Cabin, Its there above the Castle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Woah thats Weird Cloud , Sure lets Go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn and Jake climbed the Castle then Jake streched his body to the Cloud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When they Reached the cloud it was safe to step on and decided to Inspect the Cloud Cabin. It has a Door no Windows on the side but Finn spotted a small door on the roof of the Second Floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Just go on Man I'll continue eating my Buritto here where there is a Great view of the Fire Kingdom"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ok just wait here I think I heard FP inside there" Finn said growing anxious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As Finn Entered the window he saw a Lot of Cloud stuff like Boxes, Tables and other Wierd stuff He didnt know. He saw the stairs down and walked down Silently not to be heard. As he went down he heard moaning sounds, as he Got closer to the first Floor he tiptoed as the noises gets more stronger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mmmmmmm, yeah ohhhhh." FP moaned while making out with Cloud Prince on the Sofa her clothes slipping down making parts of her bra and matching panties visible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As FP opened her Eyes she saw someone sitting a few Feet apart from them crossing his leggs and his Head hung. She quickly broke the Kiss leaving CP confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn Raised his Head revealing his yellow hair and depressed face with a mix of anxiety. Flame Princess was incredibly Shocked that his Boyfriend caught her cheating./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finn!... "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh its just the Childish retarded Human." Cloud Prince said Cockily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Flame Princess slowly walked up to Finn with each step his Face growing more and more angry Flame Princess stopped not too close to FInn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I think we should stop Seeing each other Finn." Those words were hard to utter as she felt pain all over her body signaling its a Bad idea, but she knows its right./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""But why? I really love you! what's wrong with me?!" Finn said lowering his bear hat his Face filled up with tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Its just that, you act so Immature and always wierd."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Those words were hard to accept as his Heart felt like being Tortured by Flame Princess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""W-what?" his voice Trembling while kneeling in front of FP./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Goodbye Finn." she said while walking away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No... Dont Go" Finn thought eyes shut with tears running down while gripping his bear hat with his right hand trying to grasp the pain away... He dropped the Hat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn Bursted out of the door leaving his hat behind. FP was turning his head away while tears threatened to fall from his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Glad that was over" CP said releived./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"FP is trying to restrain herself but failed, she chased Finn outside the door/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Lets go Jake its time to Leave." Finn said rushing towards Jake and fell to his knees./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What's wrong man, why are you crying" Jake said Concerned and at the same time curious of what Happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I said lets Go!" Finn smashed the cloud destablizing the cloud around him and Fell down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finn wait!.." FP shouted rushing out the door and saw Jake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jake saw Flame Princess her clothes loose with Cloud Prince behind her without his Shirt. Jake immediately understood the Situation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You Blew it " Jake said facing flame princess and jumped down to catch finn on his free fall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dont worry it'll be fine" CP said calmly. But Flame Princess knew that she's gonna regret this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"2 years Later/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn has Forgotten the incident and has been adventuring more seriuosly since then, he is always stoic and less happy and fun loving. Jake understood what Finn has been through and chose not to talk about it to Finn or other people. While Flame Princess is on a Relationship with Cloud Prince but she is not Happy though because cloud prince does not take the relationship seriously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""So CP wanna hang out?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Nah... I still have stuff to do"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""But you said-..." Flame Princess was cut out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Forget what I said" Cloud Prince cut off FP/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Im gonna have to go Somewhere."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"CP went away before Phoebe could say anything. Phoebe has not been satisfied with her Relationship with CP since 2 months ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Meanwhile Finn over the years has drastically changed. He no Longer wore a bear hat, changed his short pants to long pants, He is more notorious, and serious. Since Jake left the tree house to marry Lady and Move in, He is always Walking a lone path, though he welcomes Jake in his adventures but Jake prevents talking about his change of pace in Finn's life. He could still feel his pride that shrouded over his feelings that once grew from the Pain that Phoebe gave him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"" I wonder what happened to Her." Finn said in an annoyed tone while thinking about the last time they met and spoke still hurt even just Saying her name./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I wonder what happened to Him." Phoebe said in a soft voice thinking about him, still afraid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"One Night at the castle Phoebe is bored still sitting in her throne for hours. Cloud Prince walked inside the throne room to tell Flame Princess something. As Cloud Prince stood in front of the throne catching Flame Princess' attention./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""let me just make this quick I dont like you, I already have another girl, you are boring and this not gonna work out. Lets Break Up." CP said in a casual tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"" You're breaking up with me. But I-." FP said in a soft and sad voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""But all I want is to be Loved for someone to care for me." Phoebe said while Tears ran down her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well Honestly the last time you were really loved was with that stupid brat, but you dumped him already, so yeah.. Chao (Bye)." CP said while Floating away fast./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe just stared at the walls of the castle for hours, Anxiety and Stress crawling up on Her. Cinnamon Bun came closer to her to Comfort her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Princess its already late you should sleep."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why does nobody love me" FP said in an anxious voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I dont know, maybe other people thought you are evil or because you are a Flame Being or simply you dont Love them. I Guess." CB said scratching his chin looking up to the roof./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Someone used to Love me... But I didnt love him back." Phoebe said softly passing by Cinnamon Bun on her way to her bedroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Her words full of regret and sadness that dominated her Mind and Heart to the extent that depresssed her. Her Anxiety grew every minute she thinks of Finn. Sobbing on her bed she reflects on the things that had Happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I just wanted more love, and that ended on me Cheating on Finn." Phoebe said between sobs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""How can I face Him again after what I did." Slapping herself with both of her hands on her cheek making her face red."Then why did I hurt him on the first Place!."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Princess are you okay, I heard a few Noises." CB opened the door peeking at FP./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah im Fine, can you send for Finn here tomorrow" FP said Hiding her Tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Please Cinnamon Bun I really need to see him." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Sure I'll send a messenger to the grassland to meet you tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"FP nodded and went back to sleep. the messenger sent to the tree fort to summon Finn to the Fire Kingdom. When the messenger arrived he knocked at the door, just when Finn went out the Door/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finn the Human you are summoned to the Fire Kingdom by the Queen. Its Urgent."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn instantly shocked as memories flow back to him. Finn's right eye twitched and went back the Tree fort slamming the door behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What the heck is she up to?, is she gonna hire me for a mission. I guess Not." Finn muttered to Himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a Few Hours the Messenger returned to the Castle sad that he failed his mission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""It seems he wont Cooperate" the messenger frowned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This time CB went to the treefort himself to talk and persuade Finn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Knock*, Knock*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn Opened the Door. "So Let me guess, you are gonna talk me to get to the Fire Kingdom, Im sorry man, Not Gonna Happen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Look Finn Phoebe Still Loves you and regrets all the things she has done that hurted you. She just wants to Talk."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn glared at Cinnamon Bun."Then why won't she tell me that Herself." Finn said with a hint of Anger in his Voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cinnamon Bun gulped. "She is Hurt Finn, CP just broke up with Her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn actually Liked the sound of that. He waited for the time that CP broke up with her to make her feel what it felt like to be Broken, But there is no Doubt that his is far worse than what happened to her, after being cheated on, mocked, and Left a Big Scar on his Heart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well, good then." Finn said mockingly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No, you dont understand...-" CB was cut off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I guess its time for you to Leave."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"CB just Sighed and left to bring her Queen the News./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As Cinnamon Bun returned to the Castle it was already Dawn, FP is on Her throne already, As he reached the throne he just faced down and sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""He is not coming is he." Phoebe said, sad on the News./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After the whole day with a lot of work in the Fire Kingdom, Phoebe went to a Bar in Ooo wearing a Cloak. As she arrived looking stressed there are a lot of people like thugs, thiefs, monsters, and all kinds of Ooocians. The People stopped their actions and Stared at Flame Princess some were glaring at Her. Flame Princess noticed the people staring at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!, WANT ME TO BURN YOU TO DUSTS!" Flame Princess morphed to a bigger size and Shouted over the crowd, and Scared most them their, glares turned to nervousness making them go back to the things they were doing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe then went to the Counter. She was Given 2 Mugs of Alcohol, later she ordered More alcoholic drinks until she is Drunk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A few Thugs were observing Flame Princess and are planing to Kidnapp her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey look isn't that the Queen of the Fire Kingdom." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oooh She is Hot, Can we Have her Boss."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No! We will ransom her and use the money for our new supplies."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Great I'll get the water."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We'll get her when she goes out of the Bar"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The thugs went outside to wait for flame princess and Kidnapp her or wait until all the people have gone while the defenseless Monarch drunk and unable to Fight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A few hours Earlier/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn sat on a table on the Corner ordered a bottle of beer and settled there to Relax. A few minutes later, a cloaked girl entered the bar, and moments Later she yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!, WANT ME TO BURN YOU TO DUSTS!" Finn was shocked not because of the outburst but because it was Phoebe who came into the Bar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What the glob is she doing here!" Finn thought to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The next few hours he stayed and observe Flame Princess drinking and drinking until she is Drunk, then he heard a few thugs plotting to kidnapp Flame Princess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Should I help her?."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Nah. maybe she deserves this for hurting me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""maybe she'll be..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Present/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh Glob its very late I better return to the castle." Phoebe said dizzy from all the Alcohol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As Phoebe went outside struggling to walk straight she was surrounded with a few guys with buckets of water and grinns in their faces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What do you want?" Phoebe said trying to stand up straight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""hheheheehehheh"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe tried to shoot flames but failed since she is too dizzy and drunk to aim, she fell to her knees ready for whats Coming. When the thugs were about to splash water on Flame Princess She heard screaming, she was too drunk and tired to look, she just remained on the ground until she heard footsteps walking up to her. As she was gonna pass out on the ground a pair of hands grabbed the sides of her shoulders preventing her from falling to the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey, are you okay. Phoebe hey wake up." Finns voice slipp into Flame princess' thoughts as he steadily shook Flame Princess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As FP heard Finn's words she slowly wrapped her arms around Finn's neck slowly moving her head towards his ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finn you saved me." FP's voice sounded soft but drunk at the same time. this/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Flame Princess' arms tightened as she turned to face Finn to steal a kiss, Finn noticed this as FP placed her forehead on his. Finn knew what was gonna happen until a stream of voices came to his head. "you are immature, you are always wierd, lets break up.", as Finn's memories flowed to his head. FP's face came closer trying to connect their lips, Finn faced away just in time to avoid flame princess' Kiss. Phoebe knew what he was thinking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I like you Finn, its all in the Past right?" Phoebe said softly her forehead still on his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No its not." as Finn faced Flame Princess his face is already wet with tears running down his eyes. Finn stood up releasing himself from Flame Princess' arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You better get back to the castle." as Finn was about to Leave Flame Princess lunged on his back grabbing his Sides./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Im never letting go of you again, Please dont leave me again, I beg you." Phoebe begging face was very convincing as tears ran down her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh comon let go I have to get Home." Finn said annoyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe just tightened her grip and dropped her head on Finn's back and passed out. Finn just got more annoyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh comon you gotta be kidding me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"*Sigh/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn sighed and grabbed her legs carrying Phoebe on his back. Finn carried her to the Tree House since Fire Kingdom is very far and its very late./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Morning 7 AM/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe slowly stirred awake when she opened her eyes she noticed she was leaning on Finn's Chest while his arms around her. He is still asleep and looked like he had a rough night. She remembered last night. When she passed out of Finn's back. But he is still mad at her for not only breaking her heart but also making him feel bad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Maybe Finn already forgave me". Phoebe thought thinking its allright she snuggled closer to Finn burying her face on his chest Inhaling his scent." sniff* hhhhmmhh giggles*" Phoebe went back to sleep wanting the moment to last./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Last Night 11:45 PM/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn finally reached the tree house Feeling exhausted while Phoebe lightly snoring on his back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Phew, Finally reached the Tree House." Finn placed foil on the bed and then gently placed Phoebe on the other side of the bed trying not to wake her up. He then prepared to sleep, He laid on the other side of the bed. Finn felt very cold from the journey back to the tree house. He is still Shivering until he thought of the Fire Elemental that was just 2 feet away. He went closer to Flame Princess but its not hot enough to warm up since he got a Fire Protection Gem, He still felt very cold wanting to warm up, he went closer and closer to her until He wrapped his arms aorund her until he was cuddling Her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Just for a moment and thats all." a few moments later Finn got Comfortable and fell asleep with Phoebe still on his arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn opened his eyes to find himself on a cloudy but stark gloomy surrounding, all seemed black and white colorless. Moments later after staying into the gloomy room a wooden Door emerged through the walls and appears like a hard hollow wall, a light shone out of the edges of the wooden door that looks like flames are behind it. Then Finn heard moans then groans of pleasure. It sounded like FP and CP. The noise echoed through Finn's ears repeatedly and slowly getting stronger and stronger making Finn closed his eyes and covered his ears. the Noise simply won't stop and still getting louder, It drove to the point where Finn almost snapped before it turned to a silent eerie sound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn opened his eyes, the noise gone and replaced with an eerie tone that still came from the door. Finn decided to Open the door. He shoved the door slowly trying to peek, but kicks it anyway. He saw Flame Princess and behind her Cloud Prince. Their faces has no Trace of emotion. It was silent for a few seconds until Flame Princess spoke in a creepy tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You should leave Finn, I dont like you, you are irresponsible, you are immature and always wierd." FP said emotionless./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Leave now Brat. Flame Princess does'nt love you." CP said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The next second they were talking what they said repeatedly again getting louder and louder their images flashing repeatedly in Finn's mind driving him mad. Finn just screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""IrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBratIrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBratIrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBratIrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBratIrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBratIrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBrat IrresponsibleImmatureWeirdBrat!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn woke up from his Nightmare. His eyes opened wide and jumped to the nearby window Panting while in a state of shock, He didn't even noticed Flame Princess who woke up. Flame Princess knelt up on the bed rubbing her eyes, she can notice Finn's heavy breaths while on the window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finn... are you ok." Phoebe said softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finn quickly turned his head around still Panting. He forgot about FP still in his room, and the next few seconds he just stared at Flame Princess remembering his dream last night Phoebe did the same trying to connect to him through her gaze. He turned his head away showing pained Emotions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Go..." Finn said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Look Finn I-.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Just leave.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""No I'm not leaving until we Talk. I need you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""There is nothing to Talk about."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Please just let me Explain..." Finn just turned away trying to ignore her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I Love you why wont you Love me back" Flame Princess eyes started to flow with tears, releasing the painful verse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""But that was the Case was'nt It." This time Finn faced him his eyes watering with tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I Loved you with all my heart, But what did you do?, You cheated on me and spat on my Face saying I am insolent fool!." The words made Finn cry from all the Pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You broke my heart years ago and now you say that you need me." Phoebe started to cry like a baby./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""If you wont Leave then I will." Finn said as he walked to the Door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Phoebe lunged at Finn grabbing his Left arm Tight preventing Finn from walking away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Look Finn we dont know what we Have until its gone. sniff* I Love you Finn."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.4px;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.4px;"Not yet Over... I Guess.../span/p 


End file.
